


Your lips don't hate me

by oneatatime



Category: Choujin Sentai Jetman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: "Gai struggles with his repressed homosexuality and his feelings for Ryu."





	Your lips don't hate me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Gai was obviously flustered about something.

Ryu turned the page in the latest issue of his mechanical magazine, and jotted a quick note on the notebook at the table about a possible improvement for Tetra Boy. Raita, Kaori, and Ako were at flight training, with the Commander, so it was just the two of them in the control room. 

_Thump._

Raising one eyebrow, Ryu looked up briefly at the poor abused coffee cup on the main table, but Gai didn’t meet his eyes. Gai would talk if he needed to, or Ryu would punch it out of him if necessary, if he continued on like this for much longer. 

So Ryu went back to his magazine, ignoring the next rattle of something or other, and the next huffy sigh. At the next mutter, Ryu waved his pencil in the air and said mildly, “Language.” 

He hadn’t heard what Gai had actually _said_ , but chances were good it was a swearword. While he wasn’t particularly offended by swearwords, it was better if Gai got out of the habit of using them here. The Commander was highly unimpressed when Gai did that kind of thing, and Kaori and Raita were usually shocked, and Ako either made notes or gave him a mark out of ten for creativity and emphasis. 

Two seconds later there were firm hands on his shoulders, and the chair nearly went flying back. Ryu’s hands flew to Gai’s wrists, pencil clattering to the floor somewhere out of sight, and the two of them managed not to let him topple over. Gai glared at Ryu. Ryu frowned. “Is it really that bad when I correct you on the vocabulary you should use here? Gai, when you-“

“Shut _up_ ,” Gai groaned, then there were warm lips pressed against Ryu’s, off center. 

It was a brief kiss. Panicky and awkward. Gai let him go, his eyes huge, and the chair’s front legs thunked to the ground as Gai fled. 

Ryu was still staring into space when the others came in two minutes later, Kaori saying, “What did Gai mean, that he’d finally found a way to shut you up, Ryu?” 

* * * * * * 

Ryu stared at the door to his quarters on the base when the knock came. Did he want to...

Yes, of course he did. What if it was something urgent. Someone in danger. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t there. He got to his feet, and strode across his small living space to the door. He was in a t-shirt and boxers. Ready for sleep, not that he expected that to be easy, but also presentable enough. 

“Gai.” 

He stood back, and Gai still practically shoved him into the wall as he rushed in. The other man smelled heavily of cigarettes and whiskey. It wasn’t a terrible smell, especially on him, but it made Ryu very aware that Gai wasn’t doing particularly well. So he ran a hand through his hair, and pushed his own feelings down for the moment. 

“Ryu!” 

“Are you all right? Sit down. I’ll get you some milk.” 

“I don’t WANT milk!” 

Ryu folded his arms, and leaned against the doorway to the tiny kitchenette. “What do you w-“

“I’m not gay.” 

Ryu’s eyebrows shot up, and he kept the irritation mostly out of his voice, exercising all the restraint he had in him given how tired he was. It’d been a long day. “I never said you were.” 

“I might want to kiss you again, but I’m not gay!” Gai’s nostrils flared, and he shifted his weight from side to side. He needed something to expend all that energy on, and while Ryu was usually perfectly happy for that to be in the two of them punching the irritating out of each other, he wasn’t going to play that game this time. Gai was. Avoiding something. 

Ryu kept his voice reasonably mild for the moment. His own identity had only crystallised a few years back, and he knew that some people took much longer. Or had it settle, then had it change, later. Most important thing to remember was that this was never an easy thing for anyone, to realise that they weren’t what was decreed by society to be ‘normal’. “You don’t have to name yourself. Now, or ever. I like women, and men. I don’t go around wearing a t-shirt that says HI, I’M BI.”

Gai snorted. “Would it be easier with a t-shirt – no, never mind, I’m just so confused and I hate you!” He flopped down on the armchair, the thin leather creaking under his weight. 

Ryu cautiously took a seat on the couch opposite him. “Your lips don’t hate me.” 

Gai peered at him over his hands, frowning. The dark circles under his eyes made him look part demonic, but mostly Ryu just thought about how he needed a glass of water, a well balanced meal including at least one piece of fruit, and an actual full night’s sleep for once. 

“I –“

Ryu sighed, and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped loosely in between. “Gai. I don’t appreciate being used for experimentation, if that’s what this is. But I’m prepared to look past it. Realising you might not be straight is a difficult time for anyone, and I just want you to be okay. You could talk to Rika - the base counsellor, in case you haven’t met her - who has some pamphlets you could read, as well. She’s very good. Mostly I think you need to get a good night’s sleep. If you want to stay here, I can take the couch.” 

Gai rolled his eyes so hard that Ryu practically heard it. He stood. 

“Would you please stop being so full of that noble crap?” he pleaded. “I want to kiss you again, and I don’t know how I feel about it, but I know I want to kiss you. You! And that’s hard enough to take given you’re so virtuous you make my soul scream. If you could make it easier by being an asshole to me and considering your own damn feelings, that’d be a lot better, because I don’t want to kiss you unless you want to kiss me back!” 

Ryu felt his spine go solid and straight, and his thighs moved without his conscious will as well. He was on his feet and inside Gai’s space in about half a second, cupping the other man’s face. 

“Fine,” he growled, taking in the neediness in Gai’s eyes, the elevated heartrate thudding against his own chest, the faster breathing. “Then I’m kissing you no matter how gay you may or may not be, and you’re staying here overnight where I can look after you.” 

“Where the HELL do you get off- _fine_.” 

Gai practically hissed the last word, but Ryu swallowed it along with the lower half of his face. There was nothing of restraint about it. Gai tried to lead for a moment, but then gave up, letting Ryu set the pace, letting Ryu help him expend energy, until what was fast furious gasping finally turned into slow gentle enjoyment of each other. Gai’s hands in Ryu’s hair. One of Ryu’s cupping his face, the other at his hip. 

There was something of dazed wonder in Gai’s expression as Ryu finally let him go. 

“Come to bed,” he said gently. 

There was something like a guilty squeak from Gai.

“To sleep,” Ryu clarified, forearm around Gai’s lower back. He pushed. “We can have _that_ discussion another time. Right now you need water, and sleep, and I’ll tie you to the bed if I have to.” 

The second squeak was very much more speculative and less guilty. 

Ryu pushed him into the bedroom, and closed the door behind them.


End file.
